The Princess Rescue
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: Diana, an orphan chases Andrew, a blacksmith's nephew to abandon castle they've heard in stories. Suddenly during a storm a beginner fairy,Faylinn leads them inside and tells them for a storm to stop and the castle they must help the princesses in the portal in order for the princess of the land to return. Will they succeed or be at the hands of the villain?
1. Once Upon A Time

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Once Upon a Time…_**

_Once upon a time lived in a castle that shined across the entire village, and that glow made everyone happy. There lived a king and a queen. Everyone one loved them. Soon they had a daughter, who would one day rule the kingdom. One day an evil wizard, wanted the kingdom and to rule it in darkness. The king refused. The evil wizard placed a curse on the kingdom._

**_"This fair kingdom, I'll take from you. And three days, I shall give you. On the first day, the clouds shall turn dark. On second day, the lighting shall strike. On the third, your castle shall fall. Then no kingdom will have a little princess to rule and the other princess will soon a face unbounding doom. This my curse will be the end for you."_**

* * *

_The first day came and dark clouds did cover the entire land. The queen feared for her daughter's life as did the king. They tried to end the portals inside the castle for help but it was sealed by the cures. The second day came and lightning came. The people were frightened. The queen soon called for The Blue Fairy's help. The third day was coming close. The Blue Fairy agreed to hide the princess and she did just before the darkness hit and the king and queen vanished forever. The castle was abandoned and the people weren't as joyful as they once were._

* * *

_The Blue Fairy sent the little princess far away and placed her in a crib. She soon felt petty for the little girl. "Little princess, your parents gave their life, love, and hope for you. I shall grant away to help save your kingdom." The Blue Fairy held her wand over the sleeping princess and chanted._

**_"Though hope seems lost, but a word of hope I give to you. When you older, your kingdom can be saved. But to save it will be up to you and what you do. Help the other princesses from different lands and defeat the wizard than the kingdom is in your hand."_**

* * *

_The Blue Fairy disappeared and the baby started to cry. A woman came in and looked at the crying child in shock. "Where did you come from?" The woman cradled her in her arms and saw a bright light against the window as it disappeared and could have sworn she heard music. "The Blue fairy," she whispered. She looked at the sleeping baby as smiled. "She sent you to where, you belong," she smiled and knew the perfect name for her. "Diana."_


	2. A Pixie!

**_Chapter 2_**

**_A Pixie?!_**

**_15 years later…_**

Diana laid down in the grass with her eyes closed as she thought. She opened her eyes and stared at the sky as they floated by. She had sea blue eyes and light brown hair. She wore a light blue blouse and a long black skirt. She looked to her side and saw her flute.

It was her most prized possession it was said it was beside her when she was born. She loved it more than anything.

She smiled, picked it up, and played a few notes and hummed.

* * *

_"__**My day in the hills has come to an end, I know. A ring from the bells will tell me it's time to go. But deep in the dark green shadows, there are voices that urge me to stay. So I pause and I wait and I listen, for one more sound, for one more lovely thing. That the hills might say!"**_

Diana quickly got up and ran to the highest hill top and reached up as she could touch it.

**_"The hills are alive with the sound of music, with songs they have sung, for a thousand years," _**Diana then looked around as if she was in a dream.

**_"The hills fill my heart, with the sound of music. My heart wants to sing every song it hears." _** Suddenly a bird flew past Diana as it seemed to fly to the sky.

**_"My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees," _**Diana ran down the hill and from a distance saw children laughing and singing. Diana smiled.

**_"My heart wants to sing like a chime the flies from the church into them,"_** Diana ran to the side ran down to the brooke.

**_"To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls, over stones on its way," _**Diana sighed as she saw a couple sitting together looking at each other lovingly.

**_"To sing through the night, like the stars shining through sky," _**Diana ran back up to the top of the hill.

**_"I go to the hills, when my hearts starts wondering. To hope that I hear a new song from long ago," _**Diana as she stared at the clouds hoping for answers.

**_"But my heart will be blessed with the sound of music. And I'll sing once more."_**

* * *

Diana smiled at the sky. Suddenly she could hear the clock bells ringing. She face went it shock. She's late! She's late again! Ms. Helen was going to yell at her again! Diana quickly grabbed her sessile and started to run down the hill. Diana stopped sharply on looked in her back her flute was not in there. She quickly ran back and picked up her flute and quickly ran back down the hill. Hopefully she wouldn't be scolded her… too badly.

Diana ran quickly down the hill and started to step over on the pond rocks. Suddenly she thought she heard a small giggle. She stopped. "Hello?" She heard the giggle again. She looked around and saw a pixie in front t of her eyes. Diana screamed and fell in the water. She quickly looked around. Nothing was there. She could have sworn. Diana quickly got up. She looked down. She was all wet. Oh, okay now she takes it back. Ms. Helen was going to scold her… very badly.

* * *

****Ms. Helen paced back and forward. That Diana! She was late again. That girl her head was also in those silly clouds! On that silly hill top! With her silly songs! And her beautiful flute! But what a lovely voice. Of course, she had a beautiful voice and played so beautifully on that flute.

Ms. Helen sat down in a chair. She had blonde hair. She wore a plain red dress and had slippers on her feet. A woman name Margate came in. "Where is Diana?" Helen shrugged. "Well, she better hurry. She has to get the others. Breakfast is almost ready." Margate walked back in the kitchen as Helen sighed.

Diana ran in the house. Mrs. Helen put hands on her hip as she stood. "Diana, where have you been?!" Diana just stared at her as water dripped down her body. "And why are you all wet?!"

Diana sighed as she sat down in a seat. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Helen sighed. "Stand up, you're going to get the seat wet," Diana quickly stood. "And don't have time for your excuses. Go change and wake up the others. Margate is going to get upset if it gets cold. And they have chores to do."

"But—"

Helen stopped her. "Yes, I know you did your chores early, but they haven't."

"Yes, but—"

Helen started to push her up the stairs. "No buts now go,"

Diana waked up the stairs but stopped and turned back. "I'm wet and like cause I say a pixie and I tried to follow it," said Diana quickly and then she ran up the stairs.

Helen turned around hearing what she said. "A pixie?! Diana?! Did you say that?" Helen asked, but Diana was gone. Helen thought. "A pixie?" Helen sighed. "It's time."

* * *

Diana came from her room with a change of clothes. She wore an orange blouse and brown pants. Diana sighed as she looked around. Orphan boy and girls sleep in a crowded room, having to wake up early to sell whatever they can newspapers, stories or poem they write, or even stuff they make. Diana sighed. "Alright! Time to get up! Wake up!"

All the orphans groaned and or whined. "I don't wanna!"

"I wanna sleep!"

"It's too early!"

"Just a little longer."

Diana shook her head. "I was already late! Get move 'in!"

One of the orphans, Jamie, started looking around for something. He looked at Diana. "Dana, did you take my cig?"

Diana rolled her eyes at her nickname. "You shouldn't have that anyway, but no."

Jamie sighed but looked to the side to see an orphan, Tom, had it in his mouth. "Hey," Tom turned to his side and rolled his eyes. "**_That's my cigar!"_**

Tom rolled his eyes again. "**_You'll steal another!"_**

Jamie took his cigar back and hit Tom in the nose. They were about to fight till Diana broke it off. **_"Hey, fellas you've got work to do," _**Diana took the cigar and threw it away. Diana stood and came face-to-face with Jim, one of the elder orphans. "**_Since when did you become me mother," _**Abby and Drake, the other orphans, started laughing.

Diana pushed them aside. "**_Ah, stop your bawling."_**

The three frowned. "**_Hey," _**Diana turned to them. "**_Hey, who asked you?!" _**Diana shoved them off.

Diana stood off to the side. Abby came to her side. "Where you been?"

Diana looked at her. "It's "you've." You've been hanging out with Jim too much."

Abby looked at her. "You've hanging up on that hill top with that boy."

Diana playfully shoved her. "No, boy. Just the stars and a pixie."

Abby looked at her. "Do you say pixie?" Diana nodded as she walked to the sink and started to wash her face. "You need a new area. It's gone to ya head," Diana rolled her eyes. "Or a better yet a new selling spot you ain't taking mine."

Betty, an orphan (at this point you know till I say so the kids I mention are orphans) Betty shrugged. "**_Try Bottle Alley or the harbor,"_**

Sam smiled as washed his hands. "**_Try North Side Park, it's guaranteed."_**

Tom joined her. "**_Try any bank or bum or barber," _**

Diana threw water at him and he frowned as Abby and Diana laughed.

Jim came out of the bathroom. "**_The almost all knows how to read!"_**

Drake came out from the shower. **_"I smell money."_**

Danielle held her nose. "**_You smell fowl,_**"

Drake was about to hit her till Abby broke it up. "**_Maybe from that girl last night," _**as Abby playfully pushed Drake away.

Daniel started to get pushed my Maggie with her elbow. "**_Hey move your elbow," _**Maggie pushed him and Daniel fell to the ground. Maggie laughed till she felt someone take her towel and turned to see it was Jim.

Maggie started to chase Jim for it.**_ "Pass the towel."_**

Jim stood on the chair holding over her head. **_"For a buck I might!" _**tossing it to her and running off.

**_"Ain't it a fine life?! Carrying the banner through it all," _**The orphans started to make their beds. "**_A mighty fine life, carrying the banner tough and tall," _**The girls started to brush there hair pushing each other to share a mirror. "**_Every morning we goes where we wishes. We's as free as fishes," _**Boys poured water on their heads. **_"Sure beats washing dishes," _**The girls started chasing them and hitting them. **_"What a fine life, carrying the banner home-free all!"_**

Diana started brushing her hair. Abby nudged her. "So did your pixie friend tell ya what the weathers gonna be like?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "No, it told what bad since of humor you have," Diana pushed her away as the girls laughed.

Dayana nudged her. "So, loud-mouth here. Tells us you's been seeing fairies,"

Diana sighed. "You're your right. Abby is a loud-mouth."

Gabriella smiled. "But loud-mouth here's sells your poems for a good price. There suckers for big mouth girls."

Abby pushed 'em aside. "Hey I don't need my voice. I've got personality," The girls laughed as Diana rolled her eyes. Abby pulled Diana and started to walk with her. **_"It takes a smile that spreads like butter, the kind that turns the people's head."_**

Dayana put her hand on Diana's shoulder. **_"It takes on orphan with a stutter."_**

Gabriella joined. **_"Who's blind."_**

Tom jumped out surprising them. **_"And mute."_**

Diana smiled. **_"And dead!" _**

They all laughed at her as they started putting on clothes. **_"Summer stinks and winters waiting. Welcome to Gingertrot. Boy ain't nature fascinating. When you's gotta walk."_**

The boys started to messing with girls, starting a pillow fight. **_"So it's a fine life carrying the banner with me chums."_**

**_"So it's a fine life carrying the banner with me chums."_**

**_"A mighty fine life, blowin' every nickel as it falls."_**

**_"A mighty fine life, blowin' every nickel as it falls."_**

Diana whistled, causing the fight to stop. Diana shrugged. **_"Hey! What's the hold?! We got chores to be donna. Ms. Helen getting ancy."_**

The others started throwing pillows at her. **_"Diana, stop your naggin' !" _**They all started running out the orphan house. **_"Cause what a fine life. Carrying the banner through the slums."_**

Margate saw them running in, she stood in front of them and stopped them. The kids stopped at door. Margate smiled. **_"Blessed children," _**The kids slowly started to walk in the kitchen. **_"Though you wander lost and depraved," _**The kids started to sit down getting ready to eat. **_"There's someone who'll love you," _**Kids started to put their plates in front of each other. **_"A family will come one day."_**

Diana stared out the window as the others eat. A family? Where were hers? Why'd they leave her?**_"Mother?"_**

**_"Just gimme half a cup."_**

**_"Father?"_**

**_"Something to wake me up."_**

**_"Why you left me?"_**

**_"I gotta find an angle."_**

**_"I'll never know."_**

**_"I gonna write new stuff."_**

**_"Diana's"_**

**_"This life is all I got. Wish I could catch a break."_**

**_"Asking,"_**

**_"Such hope the ideas spark. All I can catch is fleas."_**

**_"Come back."_**

**_"God, help me if it don't."_**

**_"For me!"_**

**_"Somebody help me, please!" _**All the orphans ran out of the house.

Helen watched them. "Come back home, before dinner!" Diana ran past her. "Diana, wait."

Diana turned. "Sorry, I gotta go!"

Helen tried to catch up, but she disappeared. "Diana, please. It's important." Helen stomped her foot in anger. "Why can't that girl, listen?"

The boys started selling newspapers as the girls started to write poems in their club house. **_"If they hate the story. I'll make up a new one. And I'll say anything I have to. 'Cause they're two for dollar, if I make too many, they'll just make me eat 'em after."_**

The older girls started editing the younger girl's stories as the boys tried to sell the paper.

**_"Look! They're puttin' up the headline," _**boys trying to see the paper and poems.

**_"What's say?!" _**the older girls editing the work.

**_"You call that headline?!"_**

**_"This won't pay!"_**

**_"I get better stories from the copper on the beat."_**

**_"So this is it?!"_**

**_"I gonna sell twenty."_**

**_"God, we're stuck."_**

**_"Now, it'll only be a dozen."_**

**_"Will ya tell me?"_**

**_"How we gonna make ends meet?!" _**Everyone sat down in despair. **_"We need some good new inspiration! Maybe with the town or a great war!" _**

Tom stood on table. **_"How 'bout a crocked politician?"_**

Everybody started to throw crumbled pieces of paper at him. **_" Hey stupid, that ain't good no more!"_**

Diana stood up with smile on her. **_"Uptown to Gingertrot Station down to Ginger Hall. We improves our circulation. Walking till were done."_**

The others smiled and stood up and started working again. "**_Still we'll be out there carrying the banner man to man! We'll be out there soakin' every person that we can! See the headline: Orphans on a mission! Kill the competition! Sell the next edition! While we're out there carrying the banner is the—"_**

"Phantom!" yelled a voice. They all turned. They saw a boy with black hair and green eyes walk up to them. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, a brown vest and brown pants, and black shoes. They all knew him as Andrew Keller, the blacksmith's nephew. He was adopted when a traveler dropped him at their doorstep saying his father and mother died and they were his only family. They all knew he was really an orphan just like them, but he was too stubborn and proud to admit it. He hated Diana and called her phantom

Jim folded his arms. "Great, it's the creep."

Abby put up her fist. "I'll show him."

Diana stopped. "Don't worry. I've got it."

Andrew walked up to Diana and folded her arms. "Well?"

Diana folded her arms. "Well, what?"

"Where's my idea for the story?"

Diana smiled. "Ha! I'd rather choke than write one of your ideas."

Andrew frowned. "It's better than what you, orphans, write."

Tom rolled up his sleeves. "That's it!" He yelled about pounce on him. The others struggled to hold him back.

Diana reached down and to the grab a clump of dirt in her hand. Diana and pushed them out of the way. "Andrew," Andrew turned to her. "I gotta poem for you!" Diana gave her fakest grin. "Roses are red and violets are blue. You're ground is mud and so are you!" Diana threw the dirt in Andrew at his face. Andrew started wiping it off his face as Diana ran away. Everyone started laughing as Andrew pushed them out of the way.

Diana was far ahead of Andrew but was he catching up fast. Diana threw a sale sigh at him. "Come back here, phantom!" he said as he tripped and struggled to get up. Diana ran in an abandon house. Suddenly, she heard a small giggle. The same small giggle she heard on the hill. "Hello? Please I won't hurt you." No answer. "Look, I'm in a hurry. So please.

Suddenly, she heard the door open. "Come back here!" yelled Andrew.

Diana started running again as she ran up the stairs. She ran up to the rooftop. Still hearing cheering from the orphans. **_"It's a fine life carrying the banner through it all! A mighty fine life carrying the banner tough and tall! See the headline: Orphans on a mission! Kill the competition! Sell the next edition! What a fine life! Go get 'em Cowboy! Carrying the banner! It's a fine life! You got 'em now, boy! Carrying the banner! It's a fine life! Go get 'em Cowboy! Carrying the banner! It's a fine life! Carrying the banner! It's a fine life! You got 'em now, boy! Carrying the banner! It's a Go!"_**

* * *

Diana jumped down from the small roof and ran to the orphan house and ran back home running past Helen. Helen stood in front of the door. Andrew stopped. "Do you know what she did to me?!"

"Yes and say she did a damn good thing. And if you try to talk to any of kids again! I will beat with my belt and you can tell your uncle I said that! And then you can explain to him why she did what she did and why I said that!" Andrew said nothing and walked off as Helen slammed the door. She turned to Diana who was panting. Helen placed her hands on her hip.

Diana frowned. "I'm sorry. Mrs. Helen."

Helen walked over to her and smiled and ruffled her hair. "It's fine. He had it comein' but do that often. Do you understand?" Diana nodded. Helen felt her forehead. "My dear, your burning up."

Diana shrugged. "I don't feel sick. Maybe it's the heat."

Helen frowned. "Or you working overtime and waking up so early." Diana shrugged. "Now, dear don't tell me you're not tired?"

Diana didn't answer. She admitted she was tired, but didn't want to tell Mrs. Helen that. "A little."

Helen smiled. "I thought so. Now, go upstairs and rest," she said as she pushed Diana up the stairs. "And I'll give a story."

Diana stopped at the word "story." Story?! What was she 5 years old?! "Mrs. Helen! I'm too old for bed time stories."

Helen smiled. "The story I'm going to tell you how you were found, why that awful boy Andrew calls you a phantom and why I think you really are seeing a pixie."

Diana looked at her questioningly. "Really? What's it about? How does it start?"

Helen laughed. "Same question you asked me when I was telling you stories. You have to be in bed."

Diana ran to her room and jumped in her bed like she was 5 years old again. "I'm ready!" she could hear Helen climbing up the stairs.

Helen sat on one of the bed close across from Diana. "Now, first you must know about the Blue Fairy."

Diana looked at her questioningly. "The Blue Fairy?! Andrew's mentioned it before. Who's the Blue Fairy?"

Helen smiled. "The Blue Fairy, my dear is the one who brought you here. And knowing her will help you understand everything."

* * *

A/N: Sue me a like musicals! I don't own **_Sound of Music_** or _**Newsies.**___There will be more songs from _**Disney**_and from musicals! And if you can please review, not cursing me out though! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. To Know

**_Chapter 3_**

**_To Know_**

Diana looked at Helen. "Blue Fairy? Who's the Blue Fairy? I've Andrew mention her before, but I don't know who she is."

Helen smiled. "My dear. The Blue Fairy is the most powerful fairy in the entire world, but she only uses her power for good. She grants wishes to many, but to only to people with a loving heart. She's so wonderful and beautiful. I have never heard her voice, but I've heard it was beautiful like angels."

Diana smiled. "She sounds like an angle herself," Helen nodded. "But how do you know it was her that sent me here?"

Helen sighed. "It was in the died of winter. Most of the kids became ill. They had fevers, coughing, and where moaning in their sleep and this was lasting for weeks. I was down on my luck. Then I heard a cry sound. A baby's cry. And I had no baby's in my house. I ran upstairs and I quickly opened the door. I saw very little sparkles of light. I saw a crib. I never owned a crib. I heard the baby's cry again. I walked over to the crib and I saw a little baby girl crying and a silver flute. I picked her up in my arms I rocked her to get her to calm down. Then I looked up and out the window. I blue light was pressed against the window and soon disappeared into the night sky and I heard light quiet music as I did then I named the baby, Diana. Suddenly I heard noise. I ran downstairs with the baby in my arms. I was amazed with what I saw. All the sick children became so healthy. They were walking around. Fever gone, no coughing, no more moaning. I knew it was the Blue Fairy that brought you and healed all the orphans."

Diana looked at her flute in amazement at the story, but frowned. "But why does Andrew pick on me and call me Phantom."

Helen sighed. "If I tell you I promise, not to use that against him," Diana sighed, but nodded. She finally had something against him. "The same night you were found. A traveler came to Mr. Donald's house. He opened the door. The traveler had a baby boy and said that it was his brother's son and his brother and sister both died protecting him. Mr. Donald and Mrs. Jessie took Andrew and the traveler vanished before their eyes. When you were 5 years old, I told Mrs. Jessie the story and she told me Andrew. Andrew overheard the story and used it against you. I didn't tell because I was afraid you would do the same."

Diana thought. "Why would she leave me? Was she my mother?"

Helen thought. How she going to handle this? "Diana, I don't think the Blue Fairy was your mother, but I have a theory," Diana glared at her. Helen sighed. "You're not gonna give up till I tell you."

Diana grabbed her hand. "Mrs. Helen, this story and any theory is all I have of my parents or my life."

Helen sighed. "Two day after you were found, I heard of a castle. Our kingdom's castle was destroyed. Everyone lived that castle or who was there when it was attacked vanished. That includes Andrew's parents," Diana looked at her shocked. "Andrew's father was a knight and his mother was a lady in waiting. I think who ever your parents were lived or maybe visited that castle." Diana laid back in her bed, taking a this in. Helen grabbed Diana's hand. "I think you see a pixie because it's leading you somewhere. Please, I beg you. If you hear it again just listen don't follow." Diana said nothing. Helen got up to leave her alone. "I'll let you rest." Helen walked down the stairs and disappeared.

Diana closed her eyes and thought. Her parents lived in that castle. She wanted answers. There far from home. Slowly her thoughts drifted away into darkness.

* * *

_In the Dream…_

_Diana sat in the middle of the field._ _Her eyes stared to the ground. She looked to her side. They're was two paths one to her left and one to her right. She looked down and again and saw to brown shoes. He she saw a man with blue eyes. He wore royal clothes. Diana looked at him with question. "Who are you?"_

_The man smiled. "I am the king that once lived." Diana said nothing, but looked at him. "I once lived in these lands then darkness came. Now, I live the land of dreams, no longer living, but not died._

_Diana nodded. "I understand, kinda."_

_The king kneeled down to her. "You I have called me because you are making a decision." Diana nodded. "You choose to leave the only people you know and love to follow this feeling that may lead you to nowhere. All because a little pixie has come to you and you think it's calling you."_

_Diana looked at the king and shook her head. "No, sir. I may have seen the pixie but it didn't call me. I want to go. I want to know."_

_The king started to stroke the Diana's hair. "Little one, I can't understand."_

_Diana moved away. "Then you won't understand. No one will." The King looked at her for answers. Diana sighed. How she get anybody to hear her, understand her, how?_

**_"How can I hope to make them understand? Why I do, what I do, why I must travel to a distant land far from the home I love?" _**_Diana grabbed the king's hand and smiled._

**_"Once I was happily content to be as I was, where I was. Close to the people who are close to me here in the home I love..." _**_Diana walked to the river and stared in it to see not her reflection, but her memories of her childhood with Mrs. Helen._

**_"Who could see that this choice would come and would change the shapes of my dreams? Helpless, now, I wonder far, watching all my dreams grow dim," _**_She watched her memories fade to her reflection. Diana wiped her tears and turned back to the king._

**_"Oh, what a melancholy choice this is. Wanting home, wanting this. Closing my heart to every hope but this, leaving the home I love," _**_Diana stood up and gazed at the paths._

**_"There where my heart has settled long ago. I must go!" _**_Diana turned to the king. __**"I must go…" **__Diana wiped her tears away again._

**_"Who could imagine I'd be wand'ring so, far from the home I love?" _**_Diana stopped and spun to the king with a smile. _

**_"Yet, knowing of my life, I'm home."_**

_The king smiled. "I understand. Do as your heart commands." Diana started walking down the road to the right. Diana stopped. "But I may not see them for so long."_

_The king nodded. "Then my child, only time shall tell." Diana nodded back and started walking down the right path and the world went dark._

_End of the Dream…_

* * *

Diana opened her eyes and sprang up. Abby started patting her back. "Easy, easy."

Diana looked around she was in her room again. It was dim. "Where am I?"

Tom walked up. "In your right mind, maybe." Abby groaned, grabbed a pillow and hit him with it causing him to fall over.

Jim walked up to Diana. "You's been out for two days."

Diana sprang up again as Abby tried hold her back. "Two days?!" Jim nodded. "It felt like only minutes." Diana thought. "Where's the king? Who was the king? Where's the meadow? The meadow! The castle!"

Abby looked at her worried. She wasn't making any since. Tom got back up, overhearing her. "Well ya weren't anywhere. You were gone like a light. Mrs. Helen was going nuts. She should of seen her."

Thoughts started running through Diana's head. The castle? Her choice? "Where is she?"

Abby looked at her. "Well she crashed. She's sleep."

Diana struggled to get up. This was her choice. Her chance. "What time is it?"

Jim folded his arms. "Who wants to know?" Diana glared at him. "Noon."

Diana got out of bed. "What's she doing?" asked Abby.

"I don't know but she's lost it," said Tom. Abby punched him in the shoulder.

Diana grabbed her sessile bag and grabbed her flute. Jim grabbed her shoulder. "Dana, you running?" Diana didn't answer. "Answer."

Diana sighed. Jim was like her brother. She couldn't lie to him. "I'm not running. I'm coming back."

"What for?" asked Jim.

Diana sighed. "Do you remember when Mrs. Helen found me?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I had fever of 101. Out of the blue, I's better. Then she told all of us what happened."

"Yeah, Mrs. Helen told me I might come from the castle that got attacked the day I was found." Abby gasped and covered her mouth. Jim followed his arms. "I have to go to the castle. I've got to know who I use to be." Diana ran down stairs and put some biscuits on the table and placed them in the bag. Jim, Abby, and Tom followed. Jim stopped her. "You gonna come back?" Diana nodded with pleading eyes Jim sighed and smiled. "I won't tell her, but you gotta come back." Diana smiled and hugged Jim.

Abby smiled. "I won't tell either." Diana smiled and hugged Abby.

Tom shrugged. "I won't tell," Diana was about to hug him till he held his hands out. "For a buck." Diana sighed. Jim hit him in the back of the head.

Diana looked out the window. The clouds were dark and swirling around the sky. Diana grabbed her clock and placed it around her. She turned around to see Jim, Abby, and Tom wave. Diana smiled. She could have no asked for better friends. Diana ran out the door and closed it behind her. She didn't turn back not even to see them one last time.

* * *

Diana walked down the dirt road. The wind picked up. Her thoughts swirled in her head. What was Mrs. Helen going to say? How will she face her when she goes back home? What will she find at the castle? Diana stopped. "Clear, your head Diana." She looked in front of her seeing the forest. Diana felt like she was about to faint. Diana took a deep breathe in and out. She took out her flute and started playing. Once her lips touched her mouth piece everything went away. Her fear and her worries floated away. She started to walk through the forest not noticing a dark shadow following behind her.

Diana placed the flute back in her bed. The dark clouds still swirled around making her nervous. She smiled think of words that would make her. "Now, my day is zip-a-dee-doo dah day." Diana thought about what she said. "What is day? Well," she thought as she walked. "It's kinda of day when… when you can't open your mouth. Why?" She thought about it some more. "Because you're so excited about the day. And there's a song that make ya… makes ya… make ya… jump right out of it!" She smiled forgetting about the dark clouds and pretended it was sunny.

**_"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay. My, oh my what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine heading my way. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay." _** Diana smiled as she walked feeling better than before.

**_"Mister Bluebird on my shoulder. It's the truth, it's actch'll. Everything is satisfactch'll. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay. Wonderful feeling, wonderful day!"_**

Diana heard thunder and stooped walking. Diana breathed in and out. "Yes, sir. It's going to be a good day."

**_"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay. My, oh my what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine heading my way. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay! Mister Bluebird on my shoulder. It's the truth, it's actch'll. Everything is satisfactch'll. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay. Wonderful feeling, wonderful day!"_**

Diana took her flute out and started playing in again. She felt the wind pick up again, but she ignored it. **_"Mister Bluebird on my shoulder. It's the truth,_**" the thunder jumped back frightened. **_"It's actch'll," _**The thunder crashed louder again causing her to fall.

Diana frowned. She took in a deep breath. She can't be scared off. She couldn't be scared off. This was her chance, her life, her hope. And wasn't going to give up "I'm not afraid because this my day and," she stood up and smiled again.

**_"Everything is satisfactch'll!_** " Diana started walking again with a smile on her face. "**_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay. Wonderful feeling, wonderful day…"_**

She stopped. She felt her heart stop. She stood at the foot of the Dark Forest. The only pathway to get to the castle. She heard stories about this place. Some say no wind flows through there and no soul has come out alive. And you could just feel the dark magic and dark spirits around you and sometimes they would come and take you as they're own. Suddenly, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She felt her skin grow cold. She screamed and tried to run ahead, but tripped and fell to the ground. Her flute slide out of her bag. She looked up to see a boy with black hair and green eyes laughing at her. He wore a red sleeveless shirt, a black vest and brown pants, and black shoes. It was none other than Andrew Keller.

Diana growled as she got. "What do you want creep?"

"What you running away?" Diana turned away and didn't answer. "Oh, the phantom's returning to her home?"

Diana turned around so badly want to slap or tell him the truth about his life. She held her tongue. "I'm not running away. I'm trying to understand."

Andrew scoffed. He picked up her flute. "Really, the only people there are all died and they were all killed by dark spirits." He walked up to her. "Why else go there if you're not one yourself?"

Diana was about to respond till she heard laughter. The same laughter she heard on the hill and in town. I was the pixie. Diana quickly snatched her flute back and ran into the forest.

"Hey!" yelled Andrew. Diana kept running not even turning around. Andrew looked to the sky. He heard the thunder overhead. He sighed. He didn't know why, but he had to follow her. He ran into the forest and they disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_**A/N: Not the best one, but here you go.**_


End file.
